Rocker and Emo
by Jamie am I
Summary: Just a DemyxZexion fic. Basically, Demyx has had a crappy day, and goes to visit everyone's favorite emo. Rated for mild language.


Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Organization XIII (Or Kingdom Hearts).

Summary: Just a Zemyx oneshot. Basically Demyx has had a shitty day, so he goes to see everyone's "favorite" emo.

* * *

Demyx ran through the halls of Castle Oblivion, hoping nobody would see his tears. He had a horrible day today, and there was only one person he wanted to see.

As Demyx arrived at his destination, he knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal the one and only, Zexion.

"Go aw-," Zexion stopped in mid-sentence. "Demyx? What happened? Are you ok?" He asked the younger Nobody with concern.

"Not exactly," he answered truthfully. "Is it ok if I come in?"

Zexion nodded as he led the younger Nobody over to his bed.

"What happened, Demyx?" Zexion asked as he put a hand on his shoulder. Obviously that was the wrong thing to ask, as the Melodious Nocturne broke down into sobs. "Hey! Hey, hey, hey… Look at me… look at me… tell me what happened."

"Try what didn't happen," Demyx said. "I was yelled at by Xemnas for failing to defeat Sora, beaten up by Larxene for the same reason, Xigbar broke by sitar, and the only person I could go and talk to is a person who hates my guts! God! I hate this!"

Zexion felt hurt by Demyx's words. _'Does he really think that I think of him that way?" _But Zexion ignored his thoughts, and continued his conversation.

"Hate what?" Zexion asked.

"Hate being a Nobody!" Demyx yelled. "I should've just died when the Heartless attacked me! I mean look at me! I suck at fighting, I've got control of one of the weakest types of Nobodies, I'm a wannabe rock star, I have no friends, and nobody here would give a fuck if I just died!"

"That's not true!" Zexion yelled.

"Oh yeah?" Demyx snapped. "Name one person here who cares for, or even likes me!"

"ME!" Zexion yelled again.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Demyx said.

"Oh really?" Zexion asked coldly. "If I didn't care about you, would I have let you into my room? Would I have comforted you? Would I have listened to everything you said? Would I have done all that if I didn't care about you?"

"Shut up!" Demyx shouted. "You don't really care about me! You can't feel! I can't either! Neither can Xemnas, or Xigbar, or Lexaeus, or Larxene, or Saïx, or anyone else here!"

"We may be Nobodies, but we can feel, Demyx! I know we can! If we couldn't feel, I wouldn't feel fear towards Xemnas because of his power, or anger towards Larxene because of what she did to you, or hate towards Marluxia because he's a lying back-stabbing bastard!"

"SHUT UP! You can't really feel! Nobody here can! We _can't_ feel fear, or anger, or hate, or love!"

"I can feel love!"

"Oh yeah? For who! Who could _you_ possibly care about? You're always angry and trying to avoid everyone! Who could you possibly love?"

"You!" Zexion yelled. "I love YOU! There! Are you happy? I love YOU! But it's not like it matters, right? Because we can't _feel anything_!" The older Nobody turned around, and hoped that the younger boy hadn't seen the silent tears that had been streaming down his cheeks.

Demyx just sat there in shock. _'What did he just say? Did my Zexy say that he loved me? Wait a minute? MY Zexy? Since when did I start to think of him as MY Zexy?'_

'_**You know you've always thought of him like that,'** said the little voice in the back of his head. _

'_Who are y-'_

'_**I'm your conscience. Now apologize to Zexion!'**_

'_Why should I?' _

'_**Because you love him.'** Demyx's conscience did have a point. He knew that he loved Zexion, and now he knew that Zexion loved him. So… he decided his conscience was right._

"Hey, Zex-" Demyx began.

"What!" Zexion spat bitterly as his voice cracked.

'_Dammit! He wasn't supposed to know I was crying!'_

"I-I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Feelings? But I thought, "We don't have feelings." (A/N: SCORE-- ZEXION: 1 DEMYX: 0)

"Well, I was wrong. I'm sorry, if I knew that you felt that way, I never would've said that."

"Why would you care? I mean, after all… 'I'm just a person who hates your guts', right?"

'Right… look… I'm really, REALLY sorry. And… I-I-"

"You what?"

"I love you too."

"You… do?" Zexion asked as he turned around to face the blonde.

Demyx just nodded. "Yeah… I do," he said. "I always have."

Zexion just sat there, a small smile curved on his lips.

"So… do _you_ still love _me_?" Demyx asked.

Zexion didn't answer; he just leaned in and kissed him. It was a kiss full of passion and love. And for the first time that day, Demyx felt loved. And for the first time in his _life_, Zexion felt loved in return.

THE END

* * *

Please review. PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!!!!! 


End file.
